


onism

by gayriot



Category: Homestuck, Original Work
Genre: Avoidant Personality Disorder, Bad Poetry, Based on a Tumblr Post, Existentialism, Gen, Inspired by Photography, Inspired by Real Events, POV Second Person, Self-Destructive Behavior, Travel, Wanderlust, Yūgen, body - Freeform, vitiligo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:24:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6200503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayriot/pseuds/gayriot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="tumblr-post">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <a href="http://www.dictionaryofobscuresorrows.com/post/73524850764/onism">http://www.dictionaryofobscuresorrows.com/post/73524850764/onism</a><br/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	onism

you have only one body

you think that  
if you try  
hard enough  
you can be  
another  
body.

but you have only one body

you try to  
alienate  
your body  
and be  
another  
body.

you are stuck with this body

you cannot  
be everywhere  
at once and  
be nowhere  
at all without  
another body.

this is the only body you have

you will watch  
lives begin and end  
and the world  
will spin and you  
will be stuck  
in your one body.

everything is bigger than your body

you can  
determine  
your worth off  
of what the  
universe shows but  
its just one body.

you will rot in this body and float in space

people will die  
and awards will be won  
and seas will be sailed  
and love will be made  
and scars will be opened and  
you will have just one body.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a little thingy related to my other work, maps, where john has vitiligo. i imagined him being the person behind these thoughts (as well as myself)


End file.
